The prior art is replete with ambulatory apparatus of the type for supporting and assisting physically challenged users in walking, exercise or otherwise going on foot. Many such prior art ambulatory apparatus can be found not only in private residences for permitting physically challenged users to move about in their homes, but also in elderly care and physical therapy facilities. Although exemplary, known ambulatory apparatus are difficult to construct and prove particularly challenging and dangerous for physically challenged users to use independently.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus and systems for supporting and assisting physically challenged users for walking, exercise or otherwise going on foot.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus and systems for supporting and assisting physically challenged users that are easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus and systems for supporting and assisting physically challenged that are easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus and systems for supporting and assisting physically challenged users that are easy to install.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus and systems for supporting and assisting physically challenged users that are inexpensive.
It is still a further provision of the present invention to provide physically challenged users with a sense of independence.
It is yet still a further provision of the present invention to reduce the burdensome costs normally associated with elderly care and with the care of physically challenged people.
It is another provision of the present invention to reduce depression that elderly and physically challenged people normally experience.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus and systems for supporting and assisting physically challenged users that are safe.
It is yet still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus and systems for supporting and assisting physically challenged users that require no supervision when in use.